


Never Trust A Drunk Stiles

by voiceiskey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drunk!Sterek, M/M, No Hale Fire, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voiceiskey/pseuds/voiceiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a drunken night at a party, Derek wakes up and can't find his phone anywhere. Who better to have it than Stiles Stilinski?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Trust A Drunk Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Trust me, if I owned Teen Wolf... it would be a whole different story.  
> Also, no beta. I got too excited! Sorry.

"Derek, you’re being ridiculous." Laura said as she watched her brother run around like a lunatic trying to find his phone.

"I need to find my phone, Laura! Try calling it again." Derek said with desperation.

Laura laughed at him. “Der, I’ve tried a hundred times. It probably got put on silent during the night.”

Derek turned to his sister and clenched his fist. “If we wouldn’t have gone to that party like I wanted then my phone might not be lost right now, Laura.”

Laura flopped down on the chair. "We’ll just call mom and so we can shut off your phone."

Derek sighed in response and ran his hands through his hair. He took a seat on the couch and shook his head.

~

"Get up, Stiles." John yelled in his son’s ear. He never yells this early! What gives? Oh, God. His head is throbbing. What the fuck happened last night?

Oh. It was Christmas break. Kira said she knew someone throwing a party. Scott giving in. Stiles saying what the hell and went along. There was lots of drinking. A lot of hot girls and a lot of hot guys. The last thing he remembered was talking to Cora Hale. Everything else was such a blur.

Stiles let out a groan and peeked his eyes open. His dad chuckled at his expense. “Stiles, it’s time to get up. It’s past noon.”

Stiles rolled around in his bed and flipped a pillow over his head. “Five more minutes, dad.” Stiles noticed right away his voice cracked.

His dads phone started to ring and Stiles once again let out a groan and waited for his dad to pick it up and leave.

"Aren’t you gonna answer that?" Stiles asked after the third ring.

"I would if it was my phone, son." Stiles shot up and looked at his bedside table at a phone that was not his dads and definitely was not his.

"Who’s phone is this? And who’s Laura?" John asked his son.

Stiles picked up the phone as soon at the ringing stopped. “15 Missed Calls” flashed on the screen. Damn.

A lot of questions filled his already throbbing head. Why did he have someone else’s phone? Who’s phone was it? Was it Cora’s? That would make sense; she has a sister named Laura. He knows Scott and Kira’s phones by heart and the phone was not theirs. Where was  _his_ phone if he had this phone?

It was like his dad knew what he was thinking because he went over to his jacket that he had on his chair and searched through his pockets. Stiles held his breathe waiting for the verdict.

John pulled out Stiles’ phone from his inside pocket and Stiles let out a sigh of relief. “I know you didn’t bring anyone home last night so how did you get that phone?”

Stiles’ eyebrows shot up, “How would you know dad? Didn’t you work last night? And besides I could have totally had someone here!”

John mimicked his son’s facial expression. “Scott dropped you off right when I was getting home.”

"Oh." Stiles said and looked back down at the phone in his hand. Stiles unlocked the phone. Shit. There was a password. The background was of a triskelion. He knew only one person who would have a picture of a triskelion as his background and would know a Laura… and a Cora.

~

"The line is still ringing though? Does it go to voicemail or does it just drop off?" Cora asked sitting on the couch with Derek.

"It rings like normal and then goes to voicemail." Laura answered her.

Derek glared at Cora and shook his head. “Just call mom so she can shut it off.”

"No we should give it another hour. Who knows? Someone from the party may have found it."

Derek’s eyebrows shot up, “And that should make me feel better?”

"My friends aren’t thieves, Derek!" Cora shot back. She stood up and walked over to the kitchen. "Besides if anyone is stupid enough to purposely take your phone I highly doubt they know how to get past your lock.

Derek sighed. “Yeah, maybe.”

Cora felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled out her phone to see Stiles’ name pop up on the screen. “Hey Stinky.” She answered with a smirk.

"Hey, Cora. Are you with your brother?" Scott’s voice spoke. Cora’s eyebrows scrunched up and looked at her phone screen to make sure the name didn’t say Scott McCall.

"Why are you on Stiles’ phone?" Cora asked Scott.

Stiles’ voice was clear in the background. “Oh my god, Cora! Just answer the question.”

Cora let out a giggle. “Yea, he’s in the next room. Why?”

"Is he missing his phone?" Scott asked.

Laura walked into the kitchen and Cora motioned for her to stop. She told the boys to hold on and covered up the microphone. “Is Derek still out there?”

"He went out to check his car again. Why?" Laura smiled at the sudden motion.

Cora put her phone on speaker and motioned her sister to move closer. “He might be. What’s it to ya?”

Stiles sighed. “I woke up with a phone on my nightstand with a background of a triskelion.”

Laura mouth dropped and mouthed to her sister ‘Stiles?’ and Cora nodded her head. “Why would you have his phone? Have you tried calling it?”

Scott laughed and Stiles groaned. “Why would we even _have_ Derek’s number? We just see 15 missed calls from Laura.”

Cora shushed her sister as Laura started cracking up laughing.

“So is it his or not?” Scott asked.

“Yea, it’s his. He’s been so fucking lost without it.” Laura replied.

Laura heard Derek come back inside and gave Cora a look. “Why don’t you guys drop by the house and we’ll see what happens. Give us twenty minutes.”

“Okay sounds good. Thanks guys.” She heard her phone beep indicating that Scott ended the call.

A smile formed between the sisters as they made their way back to their brother.

~

“So now the real question is how the hell did you end up with Derek Hale’s phone?” Scott smirked at his best friend. Once Stiles figured out that it might have been Derek’s, he called Scott right away.

“I don’t know!” Stiles said defensively. He threw his arms in the air and looked at the phone sitting on the bed. “I literally talked to the dude twice in my entire life – once was when we were all in that car accident and Cora passed out and I had to talk to her family and the second was at our graduation and he told me, just like he told everybody else, congratulations – and I don’t even remember seeing him at the party. Like… I remember Cora but not him. Or even Laura if she was there. But I bet she was since her younger brother and sister were at a party and she seems-”

“Dude. I get it.” Scott stopped him. Great, now he was mumbling again. And Scott had that stupid smile on his face.

Stiles sighed and took a seat on his bed and took Derek’s phone in his hand. “I’m just so confused.” Stiles admitted.

Scott sat down next to him. “We have fifteen minutes to remember so you don’t make things super awkward.”

Stiles laughed dryly. “Any interaction with Derek Hale _is_ awkward.”

His mouth suddenly got dry when his memories started coming back to him. Oh fucking shit.

~

“So what do you remember from last night?” Cora asked Derek.

“Not much honestly. I remember being forced to go.” He stopped to glare at his sisters. Both sisters sent eye rolls in response. “I think it was Danny who offered me a drink and I went ahead and took it.”

“Okay did you talk to anyone after that?” Cora asked.

Derek thought for a moment, “I remember talking to Kira because she saw my tattoo.”

“Was she with anyone?” Cora asked, knowing the answer. Laura bit her tongue to stop from laughing.

“Probably Scott. And if Scott was there then…” A wave of memories hit Derek like a ton of bricks. “Oh my god.”

~

_“I am so fucking tipsy, man.” Stiles said to Derek. His face was super close to Derek’s because of the loud music. It was because of the music, right? His face was red and sweat was beating off his skin from all the dancing and body heat. Stiles was still clumsy as ever as he bumped into people when they walked past. Derek laughed at him and the false statement._

_“I think you’re way past gone, Stiles.” Derek replied loud enough. Stiles moved his hips to the music and smiled at Derek with… well, Derek swore it was lust. Not that he minded, of course, because Stiles had really grown into his body the past couple years._

_Stiles moved his arm around Derek’s shoulder while his other hand gripping his cup of whatever he was drinking. “If I’m way past gone then I won’t be remembering this when I wake up.” Stiles yelled in his ear._

_“Remember what?” Derek yelled back. When he pulled away and his eyes immediately fell to his lips. That should have been an indicator, but Derek didn’t think anything of it at that point._

_Stiles smirked and Derek just wanted to wipe that smirk off his fucking face and…_

_“This.” Stiles brought his lips to Derek’s and hooooly shit Stiles was a good kisser. Or maybe it was the alcohol. Either way (or both ways), Stiles knew exactly what he was doing once their lips met. Somehow Stiles put his drink down because his cup hand was gripping his ass with nails digging at the jean fabric._

_Derek smirked into the kiss as he ran his hands up and under Stiles’ shirt. He never wanted to forget how his skin felt; so hot that Derek’s hands felt like they were burning up. Stiles pulled back and Derek leaned forward to catch his lips again, wanting more from the college junior._

_It was Stiles’ turn to smirk and he bit his lip while his hand moved from Derek’s ass to under his shirt. “If I learned anything from college parties is that I should never fuck while drunk. Especially with someone I know.”_

_Derek’s face fell but didn’t hesitate when he wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waste and brought him close to his body. “Then we won’t fuck. We’ll just save that for when we’re sober.”_

_Stiles smiled and kissed Derek again and wrapped his arms around his shoulders and dug his fingers into Derek’s hair. Derek’s hands found their way to Stiles’ ass. “Yeah?” Stiles asked in between kisses._

_They kept kissing and the next time Derek had to release for air he moved his hands up and felt the curve of Stiles’ body. “Yeah.” Derek agreed._

_Kira came then and interrupted them. Something about Scott wanting to leave and it getting late. Stiles looked over at Derek with a smile. He brought his hand to Derek’s arm and gave it a little squeeze. “Give me your phone. I’ll put my number in it.”_

_“Okay.” Derek said as he stopped closer to Stiles. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it for him. He handed his phone off to him. Kira said something, but Derek wasn’t paying any attention. Sitles’ fingers were wrapped around Derek’s phone and holy hell he wanted to take his phone out of those long, amazing hands and replace it with his fingers._

_“Give me a minute and meet me by the door. I’ll give your phone back.” Stiles slurred into Derek’s ear before he brought his lips onto Derek’s again for a passionate kiss._

_Derek nodded and then spotted Laura. He tried to remember what Stiles had told him while he tried to hide his boner._

~

Derek’s face was burning from embarrassment. He groaned as he put his head in his hands. “Stiles Stilinski has my phone.” As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Derek’s hand shot up and looked at the door.

“We know.” Cora said as she got up to answer it.

“What? Wait, he’s here?” Derek sudden felt nervous.

“Duh. He called Cora and asked if you were missing your phone.” Laura smirked. “And if I remember correctly, he was the reason why you didn’t hit it off with my friend Jen last night.” She got up as well and made her way to the kitchen.

“Here’s his phone.” Derek heard Stiles say. Cora really didn’t waste any time.

Derek shut his eyes tight and stood up. He knew exactly what Cora was going to say. “Give it to him yourself.” She pointed over to him.

Laura came back in with a bowl of grapes and sat back down in her chair. “Hi Stiles. Come on in.”

Stiles walked in and looked insanely nervous. Derek just wanted to carry him away to his room to save him the embarrassment of his sisters. “Uh… No, it’s okay. I just came to give Derek his phone back.” He didn’t even dare look Derek in the eye. Derek suddenly wondered if Stiles remembered anything.

“Do you remember anything from last night Stiles?” Cora asked.

Stiles shuffled his feet and gave a small smile. “Yeah, but I didn’t think…” Derek walked over to Stiles and extended his hand out. Derek could figure out what that meant. Derek could take a hint. Stiles didn’t think it was appropriate.

The younger man looked surprised at Derek’s expression though. Cora had moved her way over to Laura and took a seat on the chair.

“I’ll just take my phone and you can be on your way.”

Stiles took a deep breath. “Oh, okay. I just thought… we could talk.” Stiles extended the phone out and placed it in his hand. “Or not. That’s cool too.”

Derek unlocked his phone as he walked away from Stiles. He could feel his sisters staring at him.

~

Stiles wished Scott had come with him, but he gave some lame excuse of seeing how Kira was doing since she was drunk as well. Even though Stiles knew _he_ was the one that drank last night. Stiles watched as Derek took a seat on the couch. Cora watched her brother shocked and Laura looked at Stiles with sympathy. Not good, not good at all.

He had to get out of there. “Uh, see ya around guys.” Stiles said as he let himself out before any of the Hale siblings could say anything. His ears were ringing. He remembered what happened last night and it was quite obvious Derek didn’t want it to happen again.

He could totally deal with that… maybe. No, he could. He just needed to get to his jeep without falling down. Stiles Stilinski was not weak. He was just dealing with the stupid hangover and then the rejection… no, it wasn’t a rejection. There was nothing to them… right?

“Stiles.” Derek’s voice rang in his ears. He was halfway to his jeep and he could keep on going. But his heart took over and he turned around to face Derek Hale.

“Yeah?” Stiles managed to chock out.

Derek made his way down the steps and stopped in front of Stiles. With a small smile, he held out his phone. “You didn’t put your number in.”


End file.
